How Is The Truth Not Fair?
by welovejori
Summary: What happens when Tori decides to stop trying to be Jade's friend? Will Jade finally admit what she's been feeling about Tori for all this time? Jori, potential Cabbie, Family Catorade.
1. Tori Has Enough

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any images I use for my cover. This story is just here for your enjoyment._

Chapter 1 - Tori Has Enough

"You know; I don't get you." Tori said with tears streaming down her face. "I have done so much to try to be your friend. I thought we were friends after the play where Sikowitz had us go on that date, on April Fools Day when you were freaklishly nice to me, even when you let me sing at the Platinum music awards. What have I done to you to make you hate me so much?"

"Are you finished?" said Jade looking at her cell phone. "No, no I'm not finished. Dammit Jade!" The way Tori said that made Jade jump a little bit, out of all the fights they've been in this is the loudest she's ever heard Tori scream and somewhat curse. "I'm tired of busting my ass trying to be your friend and you never accept me, so you know what, you want me to hate you? You got your wish." Tori left Sikowitz's classroom and slammed the door as she left.

Jade wouldn't let it show but she was devastated on the inside. She secretly loved how Tori was so desperate to be her friend. Tori and her had been in some very interesting arguments but this is the first time she made Tori cry and pushed Tori to say that she hates her. Jade looked around to make sure no one is looking through a window and kicked a chair in frustration right before she left the classroom.

Tori made her way to leave the school only to run into Andre, Robbie, and Rex. She quickly put on a happy face to make sure no one knew what had happened with her argument with Jade. "Hey Tori, we're all gonna go to Nozu, you in?" Andre asked. "Yeah, your best friend Jade's coming." said Rex sarcastically. "Shhh...Rex stop." Robbie said as he covered Rex's mouth. "No, I think I'm good thanks. I'm just gonna go home and finish this script that's due tomorrow. See you guys later." Tori said as she left the school. There was no script due the next day, Tori just made up an excuse because couldn't stand seeing Jade's face after she decided to not want to be her friend anymore.

_**A/N:**__  
What do you think? Its my first story :) I know it's short but there will definitely be longer chapters next time. Leave reviews por favor:)_


	2. Tori Shuts Down

_A/N:  
Thanks for the reviews so far guys! I promise this chapter is longer than the first one. Happy reading :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any images I use for my cover. This story is just here for your enjoyment_  


Chapter 2 –Tori Shuts Down 

**Jade's POV**

I messed up. I messed up big time. Maybe…maybe I did go too far this time. I didn't mean what I said to Tori. I just wanted to hurt her a little, but I didn't know it would sound that bad. Even though I like when she's sad, I never meant to make her cry. Ugh there's Cat, Andre, Robbie and his stupid puppet. I'm supposed to go to Nozu with them, but I lost my appetite.

"Hey Jade!" Cat said joyfully, usually she cheers me up but I'm not in the mood for that right now. "Yeah, I'm not going to Nozu." I said while my head was down looking at my phone. "Why not?" Cat said in a sad voice. "I just…I'm just not hungry anymore." I said while looking around. "But Jade – " "I'm not going!" I said while I stormed out of the school. I could tell Cat was upset but I'll tell her what happened later…not while all these people are around. All I could think about was Tori and how I had to go to her and…apologize.

**Tori's POV**

I walk into my house to see Trina on the kitchen table doing some sort of weird yoga pose. "Eww, get off of there, we eat on that table you know." I said in disgust. "Relax, I'll disinfect the table when I'm finished." Trina said while trying to do the scorpion pose.

"Whatever." I said as I put my keys back into my bag. "What's wrong with you?" Trina said while putting her yoga DVD on pause. "Nothing it's just…something Jade said that really hurt me." "What did she say?" "I don't feel like repeating it right now but I just don't understand why she hates me so much."

"Tori you gotta realize not everyone's going to like you. I accepted it and look how I turned out." I looked up to see Trina with her leg behind her neck. "Yep, you sure turned out fine." I went to the fridge to get some Blix and made my way upstairs into my room.

I opened up my iPear computer to see if any of my friends from my old high school were online so we could video chat. I hardly had logged in for a minute before "ScissorLuv" requested to chat with me. "Hell no, Jade." I said as I quickly clicked "Deny" on the screen. I couldn't get over what she said to me today.

**Flashback (No POV)**

In class, Sikowitz divided the class into eight groups of two and of course, he paired Tori and Jade together. The project was to create a short scene of two people who were from different backgrounds but ultimately become friends and work together to defeat something. The groups had to write the script today and then perform it the next day.

At first the project between Jade and Tori was going well until Tori did something Jade didn't like. "Tori, I don't want my character to be innocent." Jade said. "Why not? Acting is supposed to be a challenge so it would be good for you to play the innocent one and I'll play the bad one." "No, I'm not going to do it." "Seriously? Jade we have 20 minutes of class left and if we don't finish this, we're both gonna get a zero for this." "Then I'll take the zero."

Before Tori knew it, the bell had rung; it was the end of the day and nothing had been completed. All of the groups handed in their work and left the classroom while Tori and Jade just stood there. "Jade, Tori may I have your script?" Sikowitz asked. "We don't have it." Jade said. "Why not?" Sikowitz said while taking a sip of his coconut juice. "We couldn't agree on anything. Some people weren't open to a change." Tori said. "Wow, well I'll give you guys tomorrow to work on it but I'm taking a letter off of your grade. You should have put your differences aside and worked together. I'm disappointed in you guys." Sikowitz said while walking out of his classroom.

"You know what Tori, I don't like working with you." Jade said as took a drink of her water. "You don't like working with me? You're the one who acts like a baby and throws a tantrum when nothing goes your way! Newsflash Jade, this school isn't all about you!" Tori said angrily.

"You're so desperate for attention! Oh I'm Tori Vega, everyone must love me because I'm so pretty and have amazing cheekbones!" Jade said in her voice she uses to mock Tori. "For the last time, I do not talk like that! You don't know what I think of myself, you have no right to tell me who I am. But you know what Jade, people do like me because I'm NICE. Maybe you should try that sometime."

"Maybe you should shut your mouth!" Jade yelled. "No! God Jade I'm tired of you thinking that you can scream at people and they're going to do whatever you say. It doesn't work like that." Tori said. "You know what, Tori? Your parents should have used a damn condom because you're a pathetic excuse for a human being!" Before Jade could finish saying the words she knew she had gone too far. Tori had begun to cry and Jade couldn't believe what she just said.

**Tori's POV**

That was the worst thing anyone has ever said to me. My parents were 20 and 21 when they had Trina, my dad had just become a cop and my mom already had her hands full with Trina and when I came along a year later, it made their lives so much more difficult. I sometimes wonder if my parents ever considered…you know, getting rid of me. Normally when me and Jade fight, we have a strange way of making up a day later, but this, this is something I just can't forgive her for.

It's been a few hours and I hadn't moved since getting into my room. Before I knew it, it was 6:00 pm and I had done nothing for the past three hours. "Tori time to eat mom made enchiladas." Trina said from out in the hallway. "I'm not hungry!" I shouted from my room. "Really? You love mom's enchiladas. Are you still hung up on what Jade said?" Trina asked as she came into my room. "What did she say to you?"

"I don't feel like talking about it…but, thanks for being concerned. I'll probably eat later on but right now I just don't have an appetite." "Okay, I'll set a few enchiladas aside for you so dad won't eat them all." Trina said with a laugh. Trina may be annoying at times, but she's my sister and she'll always have my back and that's what I love most about her.

**A/N**

Longer than the first chapter right? :) I know this chapter had a lot of Tori in it, but the next one will definitely have more Jade! My plan is to update every few days or so because one thing I hate is when fanfics keep us readers waiting lol. Leave reviews por favor!


End file.
